See More Deaths
by Gining
Summary: How many ways, and how many times can you kill a man? Let us count...
1. Luca

I suddenly got hit with an idea for the challenge I posed Tari some time ago. It was to see how badly we could kill off Seymour and Yunalesca. I'm hoping to do more of these. They are supposed to be quick little things, taking less then fifteen minutes to type. And by the way, the title is supposed to be a pun. Did you get it?

Gin does not own Seymour or anything else noted in this. I just have my own sick mind that thinks of ways to kill of one of the freakiest men I know. Not to bash those that do like him, that's fine, but why do you even like the stalker? He's been turned down over and over and even killed. Leave the girl alone!

These are supposed to be funny, but I don't have the best sense of humor. There were certain rules I gave myself as I wrote these. One, the player party could not be the ones to do the deed. Two, it must be done in a way that could have happened during the storyline. Three, he could not come back, ever!

* * *

Drums were played and harps strung as the newest Measter stepped off the boat. He glanced over the crowd before his eyes met with the youngest summoner that was traveling at this time. While people looked on in surprise, he stared at the young woman. She was as stunning as he had heard.

An older man was at the bottom of the ramp and he knew it was time for him to descend. Mika was waiting for him. Seymour took his first step. Everything appeared to be going well. He took the second step, but now it seemed like something was amiss. His long gown refused to come down the ramp with him. He paused for only a second, but that was all the time that was needed for the next event.

A stray dog had come over wanting to see what all the commotion was about. He smelled food, and lots of it. He made a beeline dash for the ship knowing that was where the smell was coming from.

Yevon soldiers shouted as they tried to catch the animal in time. But the dog, being on four legs, was faster. He was also hungry. So up he went not caring that Seymour was in his way, and ran right into the Measter.

Seymour shouted as he tripped over the dog and began falling toward the water below. However, there was no splash. His robe, the part that had gotten stuck, was keeping him hanging above a likely doom. Seeing as he lived practically underground for most of his life, he could not swim. He found himself praising Yevon for seeing this event and saving his life.

"Someone help him! Hurry up you fools!" Mika was shouting orders trying to regain order and still save Seymour before he lost any more of his dignity.

Just before anyone could reach him, Seymour heard the unmistakable sound of cloth tearing. His eyes opened wide just as he felt completely weightless. The next thing he felt was water surrounding him on all sides. Since he had fallen head first, he had no idea which way was up or down. He struggled to fight his way to the surface, but his now waterlogged clothes pulled him down.

"Save him!" Mika shouted to the monks, but they all shrugged. None of them knew how to swim. Most of the crowd even backed away unsure what to do either. "You mean no one here in Luca knows how to swim? This should be a city full of swimmers!" Mika was furious.

Wakka gasped before pushing his way to the edge. Without a word, he suddenly dived deep in the water. His legs and feet worked hard to kick him deep enough to grab hold of the Measter. He found him in seconds that felt more like hours, and grabbed hold of the back of his robe. He tried to pull him back up, but lost his grip and dove deeper to find Seymour once more. All the fabric made him weigh more then he should.

Reaching out once more, Wakka managed to get a better grip and aimed for the surface. Several people stood on the dock watching and waiting for his return. They clapped in joy as soon as they saw the blue hair of Seymour Guado. Wakka held the man as high as he could waiting for the monks to get a hold of him and pull him from the water. With practiced ease, Wakka pulled himself out next using the beams for support. He shoved his way to the front after grabbing Yuna so she could help.

Once the people saw he had a summoner with him, they parted giving him room. Mika was already leaning over him and shaking his head.

"Grand Measter, is there anything I can do?" Yuna asked.

"I don't believe so, child. He is already gone. Such talent gone so fast. But this must be Yevon's will." He stood up before bowing over the form of Seymour.

"Then I shall have to send him." Yuna said as she pulled out her staff. Mika nodded and left her to do her work. He was still expected at the stadium after all.

* * *

While his team was able to win the trophy, Wakka still could not force himself to cheer up. He felt that it was his fault Seymour died. If only he had tried harder, swam faster, reacted sooner!

"Don't worry, Wakka." Lulu consoled him as they traveled in the Mihen Highroad. "You did everything you could to help. You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. The important thing is that you tried when no else did."

That seemed to bring a smile to his face. He looked ahead to the front where the newest of their group was working with Yuna and Tidus to take down a wolf. He felt if Sir Auron could overcome his past, then so could he. With a whistle, he jumped into the next battle ready for the journey ahead.


	2. After Operation Mi'ihen

So chapter two brings us to Operation Mi'ihen. I'm trying to keep these in somewhat chronological order. This one may some seem as humorous, but Stalkmour is still dead in the end.

* * *

The shouting and screaming of warriors only served to draw the sinspawn closer. But he was not concerned about them. No; Seymour Guado had something bigger to worry about. He was hiding his head from the much larger spawn that the summoner group had not completely defeated. His right hand grasped his staff tightly as he concentrated on his next spell.

A feeling of warmth spread over him next as a cure was cast. He lifted his face to see his beloved Lady Yuna standing off to his right and coming closer. "Lady Yuna, stay back. It is not safe for you."

She nodded, but took her place next to him on his left. However, she made sure not to be too close. A figure in red came closer from the other side. Seymour smirked as he took notice of the so called legendary guardian.

The sin spawn took advantage of his lapse in attention and came closer for an attack. Dodging it quickly, Seymour watched as Auron ran in to slash at the arms. One disappeared in a cloud of pyerflies, but the other lashed out throwing the guardian to the ground. Yuna cast another cure spell on the man as Seymour cast his black magic.

This went on for several minutes before Seymour thought of a way to try and impress the lady. With one more hit from the fiend in front of him, he went into one of his most powerful attacks. While the people on either side of him watched, Seymour began the first motions of what he liked to call "Requiem."

"Yuna, Look out!" Auron shouted as he tried to run over and protect his summoner by throwing his body over hers.

Seymour smirked again as the power grew, he would show all of Spira he was not going to be a man to be trifled with. Darkness surrounded him before he threw that magic at the fiend. All was going well until the arms decided to take just that moment to regenerate.

His purple eyes went wide in shock as his final spell was thrown back at him. He had no time to dodge out of the way and ended up caught in the web of destruction. Forcing back any screams he might have made, Seymour withstood every bit of the powerful magic. He was not about to allow the Lady Yuna to see him in pain.

When it finally ended, he tried to remain on his feet. His lids fluttered at he tried to keep them up, but it was no use. Requiem took too much out on him. He managed to see Auron make one last attack on the sinspawn before he fell to the dirty ground. He could hear footsteps above him.

"Do you think he's okay?" The lady asked.

"It does not seem like it. Send him. We must hurry and continue on. We will inform Bevelle what has happened here once we arrive." One set of feet walked away and Seymour heard the other moving as if they were dancing.

He wanted to call out, to shout that he was not dead, but his body refused to cooperate. The feeling of weightlessness took over and it felt as if he were floating. He saw only colors before images of his parents came into sight. It was so serene at first...until he came closer and saw the sadistic grins they each sported.

"Welcome to the farplane son," His father greeted. "We have a lot of time to spend together now."

His violet eyes went wide once more, this time in fear.


	3. Guadosalam

So chapter three leads us into the Guado city. Perhaps not as funny as I would have liked, but all the same, the man is dead. I own nothing.

* * *

Guadosalam was nice and quiet this time of the day. There were no kids running about, no animals to trip over. Seymour stopped his walk long enough to sniff at a flower that just began to bloom.

"So fresh, so soft. Just like Lady Yuna." He said quietly. He had loved meeting with her in Luca, and then seeing her again during the Djose battle. But soon she would have to come through his city. That was when he planned on putting his plan into action.

"Sir, they have approached the north shore." A nasally sounding voice interrupted his morning. Tromell had come to report in.

"Very good." He tried to hide the annoyance behind a wall of indifference as he turned. "They should be here within an hour. Is everything ready?"

"I should think so, sir."

"Then I will meet up at home. Just remember what we went over. I do not wish for Lady Yuna too think me too hasty."

Tromell bowed before plodding away. His old body making it hard for him to walk well. Seymour sighed before trying to go back and enjoying the flower again. But it wasn't the same. The moment had been broken. He crushed the plant in his hand before walking away.

Someone had been watching him during his morning walk. Someone he was unable to see or hear. It was a shame he was only half Guado otherwise he might have been more alert. The figure moved behind him before striking. Feeling the farplane as if he had just entered it, Seymour's eyes bulged out of their sockets. It was a cold feeling, and full of anger.

"What, what is this?" He questioned as he breathed his last.

The form of Jyscal smiled as he stepped back. Finally he would be reunited with his son. While he did not fault his son for killing the old man, revenge was still a dish best served cold.

* * *

My apologies, Lady Yuna. Lord Seymour had wanted to meet with you before you continue on your pilgrimage, but it would seen as if something dreadful has happened."

"What, whatever do you mean?" The summoner asked as they had been gathered inside of Seymour's abode only to end up being greeted with this news.

"I'm terribly sorry, but Lord Seymour was found dead just before you and your guardians arrived. But do not worry, we Guado will handle Guado problems."

"Very well, if that is what you want. We leave now." Auron gathered the group together again before they could lose any more time. With hardly a backwards glance, the guardians filed out of the mansion toward the Thunder Plains. If one listened close, you could vaguely hear Rikku whimper just as they left the underground city.


	4. Thunder Plains

We have finally reached the thunder plains! Still not as funny, but like I said, I don't have much of a sense of humor. Disclaimer says I still don't own and I'm not making anything off of this work of fiction.

* * *

It was loud and it was wet, but somehow it brought a feeling of peace to his burdened soul. It was as if the rain brought promises of washing away the past and cleaning up for the future. He took a moment to pause in the exit of his city to watch the lightning and rain fall.

"My lord, we must press on. The temple is expecting us." Seymour glanced over at the older Guado that had addressed him. Trommell stared at him with an almost fear filled expression. It was quickly subdued as if shamed to be caught looking at his master in such a manner.

"Very well," Seymour spoke before taking the first step. Several guado walked ahead of him telling those they would meet along the way of the good news of the Maester. He could see them as they spoke to a young acolyte that was standing beneath a tower. She promised to tell others the good news as well.

Hearing this brought a smile to his veined features. Soon enough of Spira would hear of his marriage to Lady Yuna, she would have no choice but to answer with a resounding yes. That was all he needed. She would be unable to say no after people stopping her and congratulating their union.

A predatory smile crossed his face as he took the first of many steps toward his temple. The rain soaked his robes in seconds. That did not bother him, he's been through worse. The first hour was rather uneventful. What fiends they did meet where quickly taken care by the two guards on either side of him. When he got bored, he would lazily throw out a thunder spell, but mostly he stayed back.

Just as they were about to reach the far side and exit into Macalania woods, the storm suddenly grew worse. Bolts ran down around them some getting closer than others. His guards grew more nervous by the second, yet he was always at ease. This storm could not hurt Seymour Guado. Nothing could. He was too powerful.

That was his downfall. As our heroes were taking shelter inside Rin's, Seymour suddenly found himself quite alone. Lightning struck twice, hitting each of his guards and sending them in unknown directions. With a growl of annoyance, he pulled his staff out in preparation to cast. He never got that chance.

The bolts that took out his bodyguards caught him from behind sending him face first into the muddy ground. His staff flew from his grip and landed several meters away. Another bolt struck as he attempted to reach for it. This time it hit him square in the middle of his back. The jolt he received sent spasms of pain throughout his body.

If he had knew what Rikku must have gone through when she was younger, he might have been able to sympathize now. Only his pain was caused by nature, not an over zealous brother. Had he been a child as she was, he would have been fearful of this element like her. Yet he was not and so attempted to withstand the pressure as jolts of pain ran up and down his body.

The storm had most certainly gained in intensity by this point making it nigh impossible for Seymour to reach his staff and cast either a protective or healing spell. Lightning struck again and he released a scream that was barely audible over the passing storm.

* * *

"I'm telling ya, I heard it last night. It seemed like it came from over there," Tidus pointed to a cliff wall near the exit of the plains.

"We don't have time for this," Auron responded with a tired sigh. Rikku had them waste enough time at the agency, he was not about to allow another distraction.

Lulu stepped up to him, "How about Wakka and I check it out? If it is a human, we can know for sure."

Yuna was in full agreement, "Oh yes, please do that! I can't imagine what it must be like if it was a person trapped out here." Auron had no choice but to agree with his summoner.

The others took refuge under a tower while the two guardians checked out the area. When they came back, they were shaking heads.

"It didn't seem to be anything, just some fiends. We took care of them quickly," Lulu addressed Yuna on her return.

"Now may we keep going?" Auron asked in frustration. He was just as tired as Rikku of this place and just wanted out. Without waiting for an answer, he took the first step away from the tower.

As they traveled, no one noticed the golden staff barely standing in the mud. One more gust of wind came by and it was soon buried.


	5. Macalania Temple

The room was empty with the exception of himself and two guards. His blue hair stuck out from the sides of his head like twigs, but he had always prided himself on it even after getting teased when he was a child. His mother used to love it she said. She would set him on her lap and stroke it for hours. He let her do this even when he wanted to play because she was always so weak. Sickness began to claim her and she would have trouble walking without much effort.

His thoughts then settled on another woman. She had brown hair much like his mother did. She was as gentle as his mother as well. Perhaps if he made her his own, then he could relive those sad times of his childhood.

"Seymour!" A loud voice broke into his thoughts.

"Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the fayth." He refused to turn knowing what he would see.

"Make me!" The voice shouted again. Before he had a chance to retort, Yuna emerged from the chamber. She appeared shocked and unable to know what to think.

"What is going on? Why?" She questioned with hesitation.

"We saw Jyscal's sphere."

Seymour paused not wanting them to see the expression on his face. He was unaware the old man even made a sphere.

"You killed him." A deep voice spoke up answering his unasked question.

So that was it. He smirked. "What of it? Surely you know of this, did you not, Lady Yuna." She couldn't answer and so he turned to face the group. "So tell me why you have come then."

He noticed as she gripped her staff tight in her hands as she stepped into her circle of guardians. "I came to stop you!"

So the truth came out. It was time to deal with these pests then before word got out too far. "If you're offering your lives, I suppose I will have to take them."

He and his guado guards went into the offensive throwing spells and whatnot at the group. When his guards fell he began to summon his last resort. "Feel my pain, Anima come forth!"

The guardians gasped as they found out the aeon was not there to help them this time. They were going to be on the receiving end of the attacks now. But then something unusual happened. The aeon turned and faced Seymour instead. Using a mouth that was not shaped for speaking, words escaped from it.

"I heeeeardd eferying. You killlled Jysssscallll. You killllledd ie husannnnnd." It was hard to tell who was more scary, Seymour and his schemes, or Anima just because of what she looked like.

But soon that fear was solely Seymour's. His eyes bugged out from his head and he attempted to run. "Mother, no! I didn't mean it!" As if it would block the attack, he brought his hands up and covered his head.

"Nooo escappeee." Anima droned. Her head was brought back gathering enough energy to hit Seymour with a pain attack. She had thought she had raised her son to be better then this. He should have known better.

As Seymour struggled to stand, Anima gathered more energy to hit him again. By this time Yuna could tell he would not be lasting long. She had summoned Ifreet just in case she were to turn to them next. The guardians stood ground gasping and waiting to see what would happen next.

An arm broke free from the bonds Anima was placed under. Grabbing hold of her son just before he died, she dismissed herself and took the Measter with her.

Seven pairs of eyes blinked in shock.

"So, um, do you think that's it?" Rikku was the first to ask.

"Who cares? As long as we didn't have to fight either of them." Tidus answered for her.

Shrugging, they made their way out of the trials and to the main room of the temple. When they got there, Tromell was waiting.

"W-where is Lord Seymour?"

"In there somewhere. You might want to help him. I think he got lost." Yuna clasped hands with Tidus before leading everyone out. The cries of Tromell shouting for Seymour were blocked quickly as the temple doors closed behind them.

* * *

Yes, Anima speaking like that was deliberate. I wanted to convey the struggle she was having to speak.


	6. Trial in Bevelle

I do have to say, this was one of my better attempts at humor. I grinned the whole time I typed as I visioned it happening in my head. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read, review if you please, and remember, I own no rights to the persons or places mentioned.

* * *

Yuna took a deep breath as she glanced over at at her guardians. She felt awful that it was her fault that they were here. If only she hadn't thought she could take on Seymour alone. How foolish she was.

Mika was talking now. It was difficult to listen, but she somehow managed to do so. He was throwing accusations as if it was their fault alone and Seymour had no share of blame. Lulu was shouting back in an attempt to defend the group, but it was shot down quickly. Suppressing the urge to shout at the Maesters herself, Yuna closed her eyes in an attempt to keep her outer calm.

It was all for naught when only seconds later Seymour leaned over his balcony railing to whisper words for only the grand Measter to hear. As omniscient as he thought he was, Seymour Guado did not bother to hold on, and as such was toppled over the edge by the weight of his own clothing.

Auron found himself very relived that he decided years ago to add a high collar to his coat. For now it hid his smirk from view, not that anyone would have seen it anyway. They were all too busy gasping over the fate of the Measter.

Seymour, feeling his balance overthrown, reached out to grab the first thing he could. Fortunately it was the railing itself that caused his demise in the first place. He hung there feet flailing trying not to lose his grip.

Mika was on the next balcony shouting and screaming for someone to do _something_. Yet there was little any could do. Not foreseeing any event such as this occurring, the Measters years ago set an anti-magic trap in this very hall. It would not do to have the accused be able to cast and escape. At least that was the reasoning then. Now it just prevented what would otherwise be an easy rescue.

Yuna turned to her guardians for help. Wakka stood in shock unable to do little more than gape. Lulu simply shook her head. Without magic, she was just like any normal denizen of Spira.

However, she saw hope in Rikku. The Al Bhed was sitting on the floor pulling items out of her thigh pouch as quickly as she was able. Tidus stood next to her shouting encouragement. Auron simply stood behind them, and was that a grin on his face? Rikku held several objects up for inspection all while ignoring Mika's pleas to move faster. It almost seemed as if she weren't trying very hard. That didn't surprise Yuna. Rikku wouldn't have much love for Yevon, and even less for this Guado after what he had put them all through.

Kimahri was the one that finally came through for them all. Being much taller than the others, he simply climbed over the railing the guardians were behind and reached out. If Seymour would release his hands, he would be able to grab hold to the Ronso and safety.

Mika stopped yelling as he watched the rescue in progress with baited breath. Seymour turned his head enough to see there was a figure there, but his long blue strands of gravity defied hair did not allow him to see where his chance to freedom was. His other hand slipped before he could even try and touch the ronso paw.

There was a moment of stunned silence before the sound a stifled laughter could be heard. Mika glared at the perpetrator with fire burning in his eyes. Rikku quickly hid behind Auron as he too turned to laugh yet appear as if reprimanding the young blond.

It didn't take long for Mika to shout for guards to form a rescue team and try and find the fallen Measter. In the confusion, Auron organized their escape. Kimahri grabbed Yuna and barreled out of the courtroom.

* * *

It was only once they reached Macalania did anyone dare speak. "Do you think Seymour is coming back?" Rikku asked softly.

"I highly doubt that," Lulu answered as Yuna went on to explain.

"Seymour, he, he only knew black magic. And the only summon he knew could not fly. For one who lived so long in Bevelle, I'm surprised he never acquired Bahamut."

Tidus quipped up being the eternal optimist of the group, "Hey, who cares why. I'm just glad he's gone! They guy creeped me out in more ways than one. Come on, Yuna. Why don't we go relax and take a swim at the lake down the path I saw?"

Rikku made to follow thinking it was all inclusive. A swim did sound refreshing. Auron held her arm and shook his head. With a sigh, Rikku did as those left over did. She went over her equipment and waited for the couple to return.

Wakka had a thoughtful expression on his face which caused Lulu to question what he was thinking. "It was kinda funny ya, to see him hanging there with his legs kicking."

Even Lulu couldn't help but release a small giggle at that thought. "And so it was," she agreed.


End file.
